Sleeves
by evilpanda96
Summary: She just had to attend that one UN meeting, they just had to get snowed in she just had to eat Englands food she JUST had to wake up next to Netherlands under the table naked, now they must walk with each other down the path of pregancy and Parenthood.
1. Snowed in

**I came up with this while looking over some of the hetalia web comics and I was like OMG.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own APH**

**Both country names and human names are used.**

**Oh ya, there are some ocs', Wales, Ireland, and Scotland are in the group of main characters, and I know it says in the wiki page that Wales is male, but in a another sec it said the gender was unverified. Scotland and the English half of Ireland are boys the IRA side is a girl; north and south Ireland are twins.**

**Wales's human name is Alis (Alice)**

**Netherlands also goes by Holland and his Human name is Jan.**

**Summary:** **She just had to attend that one UN meeting. They all just had to get snowed in, she just had to fall into peer pressure and eat England's brownies, and she JUST had to wake up next to Netherlands under the table naked. Now they have to walk with each other down the path of pregnancy and parenthood.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Wales clicked her pen in boredom. God, doesn't America ever shut up? She knew he was a chatter box but she never stayed around long enough to hear him take the stand. She bit her lip as she leaned into her hand, her pen clicked again.

God why, why did Scotland have to get sick and miss the UN meeting? So she had called asking her older brother England, to give her a ride to and from the airport. Usually she, Scotland and the twins (north and south Ireland) would be gone by the time France sat down. Alis brushed some slightly long sand-ish brown hair out of her face, and flipped her phone open, a picture of her welsh corgi, Pete appearing on the screen.

She flipped it shut and 'tsked' in annoyance, _fuck _she was going to miss her flight. She and the rest of the European nations shot unnoticed glares the Alfred. Most of them including her, were still suffering slightly from jet lag and now they have to listen to this! Her pen clicked again.

She gritted her teeth. _If I have to hear "I'm the hero!" One more time! I'm gonna, I'm gonna!-"_

"-Cause I'm the hero!"

Her pen clicked and she sighed as she ran her free hand though her hair. _Hope for the oil spill break open again._

The nation tiredly looked around the room. England looked ready to throw his tea and America, France was reading a dirty book as always. China was drawing Shinatty-chan pictures on his folder while Germany was the only one paying attention while Italy was bobbing his head side to side and he mumbled "Pasta~"

Belgiums' head sagged forward and jerked back up, her brother Netherlands or sometimes Holland had his feet up on the table, while he pulled his lighter out and held it to the end of the pipe before he got nudge in the side by Luxemburg, he glared at his brother but put it away.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

She almost fell out of her chair backwards when Antarctica stood up and pounded her fist against the table. "Alfred hurry up I want to go home!"

Oh god, Antarctica and north pole, Allison and Hail, those two had the longest trips home out of every one.

Russia who was sitting beside her, tugged on Allison's coat, and she sat back down. Wales saw the scary Russian squeeze her hand. "It will be over soon love." America shot a glare at Ivan and continued talking for a few more minutes until he folded up his papers and put them all back into his folder. "This conclude the meeting, you are all free to go."

Of course the first person out was Allison dragging the much taller Ivan behind her. Followed by the blank faced Hail.

Wales sighed in content just happy that it was over. She rested her head against the table, and closed her eyes. Arthur was going to be a few more minutes any way. So why not catch up on some sleep before the plane home.

She felt someone taper her on the shoulder. "You still alive?" she sat up and hid a yawn behind her hand. "Oh, Hi Netherlands." His brow rose, "Alfred speech bore you that much?" She nodded, "I love him and all since he's, kind of like my cousin, but sometimes I just wish his vocal cords would just stop working." She gave a tired smile.

He nodded and began to light his pipe. "I can understand that."

Holland turned around and looked out the door into the hallway, "How annoying, there's a lot of commotion going on out there." Wales stood and followed him into the hallway. The two pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, the double doors leading outside were open but the only thing visible was the eleven foot tall of white.

Antarctica who was standing beside her spun around and screamed at the American. "See Alfred your speech took too much god damn long the blizzard blew in, now were all stuck." Russia who was standing beside Allison put his hand under his chin. "This is almost like General winter."He mused

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wales rested her head on Arthurs lap and groaned. "I want to go home…"

The Brit stroked her hair, "I do too" he glared at Alfred. "God I hate Alfred right now!"

"Ve~ Ludwig look, I found brownies!" Italy shouted as he held up the plate of brownies and picked on off the giant pile. America turned around and gasped in shock. "Don't eat those England made those!"

Feliciano gasped with a mouth full of chocolate. "But they taste really good!~" At this point everyone was watching. Wales sat up, and watched as one by one each nation went over and picked on off the top.

"England making something that tastes good? I got to try it!" South Ireland paused before pushing on into her mouth.

"C'mon, Alis eat one!" north Ireland said as she put one in her face. Wales looked at over and watched Belgium and Holland pick the last two off the plate, Holland smirked at her and pushed it to his lips, eating it.

She grimaced and snatched it from her sister and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmmm, it's not that bad."

She giggled and felt this tingle in her stomach, for some weird reason she felt as though she could explode with rainbows at any minute. She looked back and Holland a giggled as thing began to get fuzzy and blurry.

She felt as though nothing could go wrong, even when Alfred jumped up on the table and screamed something about cheese, as he pulled a large stereo out of nowhere and loud heavy rave music began playing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The things that inspired me for this fic

1. Watched a shane dawson vid a there was a clip were aunt Hilda made SPECIAL brownies and shane ate them all and she walked back in and he was kissing the dog. (there was marijuana in the brownies)

2. I watched knocked up and the backup plan in the same day.

3. I was reading a hetalia web comic about Netherlands.

All of this was done in the same day.

Please fav and review.


	2. Oh shit

**Yay here's the new chapter**

**I think this is the longest chappy I have ever wriiten.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own APH,**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_People were yelling and crying and panicking…_

Wales rolled over and her arm fell against something. With her other hand she rubbed her eyes and opened them.

_Bang, _her head connected to the underside of the table as she sat up. A terrified "EEKK" escaped her lungs as the British flag pooled around her waist exposing her chest. She reached down and pulled it up covering herself just as she was Alfred look under the table.

"Nice, you got in on with Holland!"

She looked and down and there he was. Not even a foot away from her. She looked back up to see Alfred Giggling, "get dressed, we found Hungary's camera has footage of what happened last night.."

Alis felt a cloud of dread float over her head, god how was he going to react. She leaned over and shook him, "Holland wake up…"

He groaned and rolled over; his usually spiky hair was messed up. Netherlands eyes slowly opened and he scanned her up and down. "What the hell happened?"

She blushed as she reached over and grabbed her pants. "I don't know, after I ate the brownies things just faded away." he fully opened his eyes, "We had sex didn't we?" she sighed and looked away, her head sagging down. He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry"

She gave him a weak smile. "It's ok, it's not like I'm a virgen right?" he shrugged and reached behind her and handed her bra to her.

The two turned away and faced the opposite directions and dressed. Holland turned around; Wales was fully dressed except for her shirt. She shrugged and the two got out from under the table.

The entire room looked like the after math of an insane rave. On the table a few feet away Prussia was unconscious without a shirt on lying on his stomach with, marker and sharpie pen all over his back, in Prussias hand was her shirt, she scowled as she yanked it from his limp grasp.

Someone had ripped the sleeves off. She grimaced as she pulled it on. She'd have to wear it until they all left. She picked up an over turned chair and looked around the room. Italy was following Germany around in nothing but his underwear. China was sitting at the table as well someone had drawn kitty whiskers on his face.

"What the hell happened, aru?"

And unknown nation yelled from across the room. "England's brownies got us all completely stoned!" Yao buried his head in his hands. "Aru…"

Finland was standing near the wall with the Swedish flag wrapped around his waist while Berwald looked for his clothes.

After almost an hour of sorting everything out all the nations were sitting in chairs surrounding the table. And over head projector was sitting in front of a pull down screen. And Hungary's' video camera was hooked up to a laptop hooked up to the projector.

England stood up and coughed into his hand before speaking. "I will begin by saying I am sorry for what happened last night since it was my brownies that made all this happen and there is both pictures and videos of what went on last night, and when we are finished watching it will all be erased." England sat down and the lights were dimmed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Pictures or video_

**Commentary of the nations watching the video or pictures**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Picture, Alfred was standing on the table_

"**Look there's me!"**

"**No one cares, you wanker now sit down!"**

_Video, for a minute in was someone's feet when it was lifted there was France and England dancing to the rave music._

"**I'll kill you, you damn frog!"**

"**Oui oui…" France sighed.**

_Video, Russia and Antarctica making out while dancing._

"**Damn commies…"**

_Six snapshots and three videos of the feet of people dancing._

_Video, Hong Kong walking into a door. Then the camera turned to show Yao, Kiku and Taiwan laughing hysterically. _

"**I'm sorry, aru…"**

"**It's okay aniki…"**

_Picture, Sealand stage (table) diving._

"**AWESOME!"**

"**Sit down, please Peter…"**

"**Yes Mom."**

"**Stop calling me mom!"**

_Video, all the nations doing a 'ride that pony' circle, led my Poland. The video lasted over half an hour._

"**We should totally do that again!"**

"**Let's not and say we didn't"**

"**You're like such a total buzz kill Germany…" Poland grumbled.**

_Video, Latvia sitting in a chair wearing a pair of sunglasses with Belgium, Seychelles, Ukraine, and Poland sitting around him. Belgium got up on her knees and poked him in the chest. "Ravis, you can't have all of us which one is it going to be?" Latvia looked at her bored, then away. _

"**Wow Latvia, apparently you must be suave and when you're stoned." Wales remarked.**

_Video, around three different videos of dancing._

_Video, at first all you could see was Romano and it kind of looked like he was making out. The person holding the camera walked around him and then you see Romano making out with Feliciano, who was wearing nothing but his boxers._

"**Ve~ why are you trying to eat my face?"**

"**At least it wasn't that Potato bastard." **

"**BROTHERLY LOVE KYAA!~"**

"**Hungary!"**

_Picture, you see Alfred passed out on the floor shirtless with Dicks drawn all over his back with sharpie, and an arm pulling out._

"**What the hell!"**

_Video, first you see Ivan leaning up against the wall with Allison straddling him, the two making out intensely, the camera zoomed out and 5 feet away you see Demark leaning into the wall and u can see Noreways arms wrapped around his neck, and bare legs wrapped around his waist. The video pans out a third time and you see Iceland standing six feet away from the four. In his hands was an ice cream cone watching._

"**Jesus, how many times did we do it last night?"**

"**We became one many times, da?"**

"**I finally had sex you!"**

"**I'm going to kill you…"**

"**Where did I get ice cream?"**

_Picture, you see Sweden leaning back in a chair, while Finland gave him a lap dance in nothing but a Swedish flag wrapped around him like a mini dress._

"**Sweet Jesus!" **

"**Oh my god I'm so Sorry Berwald!"**

"**Y' Don' need t' be, T'no"**

_Picture, Sealand and Estonia break dancing. _

_Video, Lithuania and Egypt nailing Russias coat to the wall._

"**So that's who did it, kolkolkol~"**

_Picture, Wales sitting in the table, her pants missing while Holland kissed her._

"**Oh no…"**

_Picture, Holland in the process of tearing the sleeves of her button down blue and white shirt. While Gilbert stood in the background._

"**Who the hell filmed this?"**

_Video, Netherlands and Wales falling off the table still lip locked, and rolling under the table. Who ever was hold the camera fell over and passed out, three minutes later Argentina and Chili started a haphazard conga line._

"**Fuck fuck fuck, shit!"**

"**HOW DARE YO SEX UP MY SISTER."**

"**You can't do anything about it, little one it already happened."**

"**Francis god so help me!"**

**England fast forwarded the footage and some and stopped when the corner of the screen said 04:47 (4:47 AM)**

_Someone picked the camera and you hear Turkeys voice, "Hey look a camera" and you hear Greece giggle "Put that down it has germs." The camera was dropped and it lands facing under the table and you can see a while away Netherlands leaning against one leg of the table smoking his pipe, while Wales had her arms draped over his legs and her head resting on a one leg. The British flag cover Netherlands lower half. The battery began flickering in the corner of the screen and the footage ended._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The lights went back on and a disturbing silence floated around the room.

Allison stood up, "We never talk about his unless it's necessary, Understood?"

Every one nodded their agreements.

The meeting finally ended.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Oh my god this chapter was actually hard to type I thought I would be a breeze. I was wrong **

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Fav and review everyone**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	3. Preggers

Here the next chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own APH,

Thank you for the two lovely reviews I have so far. I have decided to give the Irelands and Scotland their names and bio's

Scotland- Allen- (male) a few inches taller than England, short red hair and he wears a army green shirt with tan pants and also with a plaid sash going diagonal down his front. He is very laid back and would rather cloud watch then to do paper work. He tends to a heard of sheep (LOL) and has a border collie as a sheep dog named Nessie (lol again)

S. Ireland- Aran- (female) almost a foot shorter then Arthur, and a few inches difference between her and Wales, dark red semi long hair pulled up in a spiky pony tail, with a black ribbon. She wears a long sleeved black shirt with a tight red vest and a red plaid skirt with Scottish plaid leggings with black boots. Hazel eyes, she's the rebellious one out of the Kirkland family, and she is never on good terms with England, and the two only see each other on holidays. She is boisterous and, she drives a four-wheeler. She also has a sixth sense and can see spirits.

N. Ireland- Ardal- (male) a foot taller than England, the exact opposite of his sister, Sandy blond hair and Brown eyes and wears sweater vest and dress pants with loafers, Surprisingly he plays bass, and is also kind he likes to read and drink occasionally, he wears thick rimmed glasses, and is somewhat quite. He not a big fan of loud noises and is secretly super strong and will do anything to aid his sisters.

Wales-Alis-(female) a inch or two shorter then Aran, semi long kind of wavy sandy brown hair, with slanted side bangs and her hair parted to the side, she wears white loose skinny jeans and a blue and white button down shirt with silver flats.. Green eyes and fair skin, she likes to read, she's highly skilled with dancing, and she's a dance instructor.

Wow the entails for everyone in is A.K, yes their last names are all Kirkland.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few weeks had passed since the 'big meeting' some had kept to themselves mostly out of embarrassment others trying to forget.

Wales finished dry heaving into the toilet, feeling the nausea in her stomach leaving her system rather quickly; she flushed the toilet and exited the bathroom, grabbing her bag as she left her loft apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good morning Miss Kirkland!" the 10 girls chorused as Alis entered the dance hall.

She set her coat down, "hello everyone" she turned around, "You can all start by stretching." The children nodded and began to do so.

Alis let out a deep breath and slowly slide into a split, and with both arms reached over and touched her left foot. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she sat up, she reached down and pressed three fingers against her abdomen, it felt weird, she felt pressure, but it felt like it was inside her.

Her brows furrowed as she pressed down harder, _I shouldn't be bloated, and I'm not in my period._

She gasped in shock at the realization; _I'm not on my period…_ "That's impossible I never had-"

_Sex, with Holland, shit…_

"Sarah, you in charge while I'm gone, I'll be back soon!" she was out the door before she even finished the sentence or even had her coat fully on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door of Paul's convenience swung open and he looked up from his news paper. "Morning Alis."

She cast him a glance, "hey Paul" as she disappeared down one of the isles, and came back moments later and put the bills down on the counter along with the little box. Before he could ask she had the box and the key to the bathroom and was gone.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with the device in her hand. "Impossible…"

He leaned over the counter and looked over her shoulder. "What the Prognosis, fertile myrtle, you gots the Peggy or not."

The two stared at the pregnancy test and Wales raised her free hand in a fist. "This little pink plus sigh is so depressing, I didn't even think nations could even become pregnant."

Paul stood back in his original spot, "Me neither, who the pops?"

She sighed and set the other hand down in defeat "Holland…"

Paul leaned back, in his chair.

"Congratulations you've just been knocked up"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Paul is one of the few humans who now about the nations.

The updates until further notice will be coming kind of slow, due to school just starting and other things.


	4. Guess what

I'm sorry for the late update. Things have been changing since school started, I always come home extremely tired and since I have ADD and ADHD I have to take medication, and it makes me have like no personality, or creativity, except for in history, where I like scaring my teacher, and using my hetalia knowledge to own him!

Well today last night I slept over at a friend's and this morning I was like "no meds for me!"

Disclaimer- I no own hetalia, so shut up!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alis let out another "this isn't happening" for the seventh time that hour, her head hung off the bottom of the bed along with one arm, the other rested on her abdomen. The arm that hung picked her phone up off the floor and flipped it open, and scrolled down her contact list.

"_Hello?"_

"Aran, I'm pregnant…"

"_Holy saint Patrick in a python! Are you serious!" _

"Ya, I've taken I think six test, and they all came out positive.

"_I didn't even know Nations could get Pregnant. I thought we just kind of appeared?"_

"Me too!

"_Well, except for peter."_

"Oh right…"

The two remembered during the war when the war base, Sealand was in construction, their brother Arthur got drunk and slept with a whore, not a trashy whore and nice kind whore, you know? But back to the point, he let Laura the slut live with him, sometime during the pregnancy he told her about the nations and all that jazz, she took it actually really well, the two decides not to be together, but Arthur told her, he'd let Laura if she wanted to, to visit him. She refused, saying she didn't belong in his world and it would be better if the two never met.

"_How is Peter anyway, is he still chilling it with the Nordics'?"_

"I'm not sure maybe? England was kind of a dick to him after the war, so I don't blame him for selling himself on EBay."

"_Back to the point what are you going to do, are you going to keep it?"_

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"…I want to but…"

"_I understand, you want to tell him, but you're scared he'll be an ass and not want anything to do with you or the baby?_

"How did you…?"

"_Dude, the entire UN knows Netherlands got in your pants."_

"Don't remind me" Alis looked at the clock on the TV box. "I got to go; I need some Orange juice and marshmallows."

"_Oh mommy to be's already getting some cravings." Aran jeered._

Alis growled and shut her phone shut and let out an aggravated sigh, as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know, I know Orange juice and Marshmallows."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Meanwhile_

Netherlands and Denmark sat in a bar in downtown Copenhagen.

"And no matter how many times I say I'm sorry, he _still_ ignores me! I was _stoned, he _was_ stoned_ _everyone_ was stoned!"

Netherlands took a swig from his beer mug and patted him on the shoulder, "its ok Mathias, Niels, will forgive you, one day."

The Dane lifted his head off the bar top and downed the rest of his drink. "Your right Jan I just have to keep at him!"

As Mathias began singing bad romance Jan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he paused before flipping it open. _Unknown caller?_

"hello?"

"_Umm, is this Netherlands?"_

"Yes, who is this?" 

"_W-Wales"_

"Umm do you need something?" Jan was extremely confused, why was she calling him.

_There was a pause. "I need to tell you something…"_

Netherlands felt something in the pit of his heart. "What is it?"

Another pause…

"_Jan, I'm pregnant."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ba ba ba BUM! The shit just hit the fan. Fav and review and fan art is highly appreciated.


	5. Advice from a drunk

**Yay, it's time for another update! I'm sorry for the late update!**

**I have an announcement; I am so excited I am officially cosplaying a Prussia at setsucon 2011 and also a Belphegor maybe!**

**I got a few messages of people getting confused about the heights of Wales and her siblings; I will give a clarification chart based on England's height**

**Scotland – one and a half feet taller than England**

**South Ireland- a bit under a foot taller than England**

**Wales- an inch or so shorter then England**

**South Ireland- about half a foot shorter then England**

**Disclaimer- I do not own hetalia axis powers!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After the awkward phone call ended abruptly, Jan sat at the bar not moving for the rest of the night. Mathias had gone through Bad romance, I like it rough, and poker face, speechless, love game and telephone before the bartender kicked them out.

Mathias rested his head on Jans shoulder as the two sat on the curb outside of the bar.

"You-you've been _really _q-quiet, did, did something happen, are-are you alright?"

Netherlands ran a hand through his hair pulling it at the roots before letting a stressful sigh.

"I got Wales pregnant."

Denmark broke into a fit of laughter. "Man that's rich!"

"I'm fucking serious; she is pregnant with my child!"

The other stopped laughing and sobered up for a split second

"Are you going to go talk with her?"

Jan's eyebrows rose "What do you mean?" Mathias fell on his side and watched the group of people across the road walk past them. "Ya know, like go talk to her, decide if you're goin to ke-keep it? Cuz if I got Niels Preggers, I, I would be there for him, ya know?" He took his wallet from his pocket, "I wonder how much a cab will be?" he muttered.

"It's Different Mathias, I barley ever talk to her! The last deep conversation I had with her was in Belgium during world war two! I don't know her like you know Norway!"

Denmark sat back up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is-is it really that that different? If you don't go now you might never get chance l-like this again, and and its' the right thing to do, cuz if not you would would be a a dick, ya know?"

Netherlands rested his head in his hands. "You're probably right."

Denmark put a hand on his shoulder and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial some numbers. "You know what? I I w-will call up a taxi so you can go see her. What the number for your jet?"

"you know what's funny?"

"w-what?"

"This is probably the best advice you have ever given me and you're drunk."

"Is then an insult!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alis crawled out of the tub and pulled the plug in the bottom; she reached over and wrapped a fluffy towel around her body. With another one she quickly rubbed her sandy tan hair.

She let out a groan and leaned against the sink, the phone call had ended abruptly and awkwardly, after that she spent a good three hours soaking in the tub listening to the beetles.

_I shouldn't have called him; he's not going to help me…_

She pressed a hand against her stomach before turning around and looking in the mirror.

_I can understand why he wouldn't, we barley know each other and I'm not even that pretty. _ She reached up and touched the space above her hazel eyes. _I've even got the Kirkland eye brows for god sake!_

"Please don't look so sad Wales!"

"Ya, we don't like to see you sad, so smile!"

Alis looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw two of her fairy land on her shoulder, the red one and the purple one. Another groan escaped her lips, but she let them sit there as she brushed her teeth and finished drying her body.

She looked up as the red fairy jumped off her should and flew around the bathroom for a few seconds.

"Some ones at your door Wales and you won't guess who it is!"

Wales shook her head as she wrapped the towel tighter around her body as she exited the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jan paid the driver and stepped out of the taxi in Cardiff Wales and stared up at the large brick apartment building. As the yellow car drove away, He pinched the bridge of his nose and suck in a deep breath, before climbing the stone steps.

"How may I help you?" the Woman at the counter droned out.

"Um can you please tell me what Number Alis Kirkland is?"

She yawned and tapped away at the computer keys as she mumbled. "Dutch fucker bothering me at two in the morning…"

Jan fixing one of the tulips in the bouquet of flowers he had bought on his way to the airport back in Copenhagen. He looked back up as the typing stopped.

She looked at Jan "Apartment 12C. Now please go away." she shooed him away with her hand.

_God what a bitch!_ Netherlands thought as he walked over to the elevators.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He stood in front of apartment 12C, his hand just hovering in front of the door. _Should I seriously do this?_

He scowled and raised his fist _fuck it _and pounded against the door. There was a pause and then he heard shuffling behind the door, it opened and Wales face appeared.

"Hello? - Oh Netherlands…"

_Hell…_

The Dutch felt his face heat up. He wasn't expecting her to be in nothing but a wet towel, to avoid her noticing the blush, he thrust the bunch of tulips towards her.

Aliss' head tilted to the side as she took it from. She stepped away from the door, allowing him to step inside, as she set the flowers on the table by the door. She began to turn around.

"Um, Netherlands, why are you-" As she turned around her lips me his in an open kiss. The arm holding the towel around her body fell and wrapped around his neck along with the other arm causing the towel to fall to the floor.

Netherlands arms went around her wait as he picked her up and made a beeline for the bedroom

The two fairies giggle from their spot on top of the TV.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As the two came down from their high Jan rested his head on the others chest.

"Are you really pregnant?"

Wales Breathlessly nodded, "A hundred percent sure." Jans hand trailed down and rested on her abdomen. "Do you want to help me raise it?"

Jan hesitated before nodded. "Ya"

Wales hand went up and stroked his now un-spiked hair. "Thanks Netherlands."

"Jan"

Wales yawned "Hm?"

"It's Jan, I think were past formalities, Alis."

"Oh, thanks Jan" the male nodded as he felt the others heartbeat begin to lull him sleep.

"Jan?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "In the video, why did you tear my sleeves off?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**And we finally find out why the story is named sleeves! I'm sorry for the late update, I will try to update sooner… I hope!**


	6. Morning sickness

**Hurray, it's time for another chapter, and thank you all for reviewing this story so far, when I first started this in my mind I though oh well, I'll just update when ideas come to me, but all the review have given me the will to push forward!**

**Fan art is highly appreciated! And it also helps motivate me to right, it's a large writing inspiration factor actually!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own hetalia!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jan rolled over in his sleep, one arm limply reached out to the spot beside him, looking for his missing source of heat. He let out a groan from the back of his throat as his eyes cracked open, he sat up and yawned and turned his head towards the bathroom.

Okay, Alia was gone, and there was an odd wrenching sound coming from the bathroom down the hallway, so the first guess would.

Morning sickness, of course.

He threw his legs off the side of the bed and reached down and grabbed his pants the Dutchman buttoned them as he padded bare foot down the hallway.

Alis knelt on the floor dressed in panties and a large gray t shirt, clutching the porcelain god like it was a life line. Jan put his hands in his pockets as he shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

"Um, is Moring sickness normal for pregnant women?" _Of course it is you idiot!_

The other gave a terse nod as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Ya, it's usually normal for the first three months or so." She turned her head back towards the toilet as another round of bile for from her throat.

As the last of Aliss' stomach contents were emptied into the toilet she reached up and flushed it away. Jan crouched down next to her. "Feeling better?" he asked as he rubbed her back. Alis nodded, "much better, can you carry me back to the bed?" she reached up and wrapped her arms around the Dutchman's neck. "Can't you walk?"

Alis looked away and blushed. "I can't, my legs are shaking."

Jan snorted as he tucked an arm under her legs and the other around her waist, and carried her back to the bed and set her down and situated himself next to her. Alis scouted closer to the other and Jan wrapped one arm around her waist.

With his free arm he reached down into his pocket and pulling his phone out and flipped it open.

After scrolling down the message history, he scowled and closed his cell and set it above Wales head.

"There's a world conference in a few days in Munich, Germany." His bedmate shifted and let out a "Mmm"

"Are you going?"

Alis shifted closer, and whispered, "I'm so tired; ask me again in a few hours."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you think anyone will notice?"

"You're no more than two months, I haven't noticed anything and no one else will."

Alis turned, facing her side in the mirror and bit her lip. "I know, but I still get that feeling that people are going to notice something."

Yan puffed out his cheeks and looked at the ceiling. "The meeting going to start any minute if you don't hurry up."

Alis closed her eyes and sighed as she followed him in "alright…"

Jan crossed the loud bustling room and sat down between Belgium and Denmark. And Alis went the opposite way and sat with Aran and Ardal. Aran nudged her in the arm.

"So, I saw you and Netherlands come in at the same time, so I can say something good happened?"

Alis blushed and opened her folder of paper pulling a few out and setting them on the table. "What makes you think that?"

"Well the hickey on your neck says a lot." The welsh girls face turned scarlet and a hand slapped against her neck hiding it and she shot a glare at the Dutchman, who gave her a wickedly smirk. Alis then looked back at Aran.

"Did you tell out brothers?"

Aran Pointed to the other Kirkland sitting beside Alis. "Only Ardal but what do you expect he's my twin."

Ardal pushed his glasses up and gave her a small smile. "Congratulations" he murmured quietly.

Their conversation and many others were silenced as America stood up from the front of the table and started the meeting.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**I hope I left you all satisfied! I did my best for this chapter! **

**But there is going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter. It involves gossip hound fairies and family conflict and all that jazz.**

**Tune in next time!**


	7. Gossiping faries

Here's the next chapter of sleeves as I promised there is a shit load of drama in this installment!

I feel so smart I just got ANOTHER virus scare, but instead of going to my brother crying, and begging him to fix it. I rooted around the control panel on my laptop and fixed it myself! I AM SO SMART!

There's a lot of back story in this chapter.

A shit load of research was done for this chapter and there will be some name changing too!

And at the end of the chapter there are endless translations but u might need to read them anyway or else you won't understand what the hell Wales is saying at all!

Disclaimer- I don't own hetalia

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wales is going to have a little baby!" The red fairy squealed.

"I know I'm so excited!" the blue fairy cried.

"I hope it's a girl!" the pink fairy swooned.

"Don't Wales and Netherlands look so cute together?" the purple fairy giggled.

Green fairy happened to be flying by when she had overheard this bit of information, and she couldn't just keep it to herself. Being the gossip hound she was, she had to tell someone! She giggled to herself as she flew into the conference room.

"Wait until Norway finds out!"

Niels watched America rant about his economy while trying his best to ignore Matthias. He will not be forgiven that easily! He promised himself he would talk to the Danish fuck for another century.

"Hey Norway you won't believe what I heard!" Green fairly cried as she landed on his shoulder. He leaned forward as she began whispering in his ear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wales leaned into the palm of her hand while the other rubbed at her stomach, praying that the bagel she had on the way to the conference stayed down.

She looked up and noticed Norway looking at her. Wales's bushy eyebrows rose as he gave her a thumbs up. Confused, she began to look away but stopped as she felt her blood run cold when the little green fairly flew off his shoulder…

And flew towards England.

_Oh no…_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the fairy fluttered over and landed on the brits shoulder. She reached up and tugged on his hair, England set down his tea and leaned towards the little green fairy; the fairy cupped her hands and whispered into his ear.

Englands' eyes widened while the fairy giggled and flew away.

Seconds ticked by like hours as Englands face relaxed and his eyes closed. He picked up his cup of tea and took another sip. Wales felt her heart beat slow back down to normal speed, but it sped up once more when the brit set his tea down and stood up.

"And no one is allowed to disagree with me on this…" America trailed off when he noticed the island nation stand.

He straightened his jacket, paused before sighing, and he launched himself across the room and right towards Netherlands.

Gasped and shrieks erupted throughout the room while England straddled the Dutchman's waist and his finger wrapped around his neck as he began to throttle him.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DANM BASTARD!" he screamed.

America ran forward and pulled the brit off of the other. "Iggy, what the hell is wrong with you!" England struggled against America's grip, while Denmark helped up Netherlands.

"Let me go America! I'm going to kill him!"

"Why, he did nothing wrong!"

England struggled even more. "He got my sister fucking pregnant! That's what he did wrong, I'm going to rip him limb from fucking limb!"

The room grew silent as dozens of eyes landed on Wales.

Germany stood up "Today's conference in adjourned! Everyone get out!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jan is your nose still bleeding?" Belgium asked.

"No Bella, and I said let me up, I need to go check on Alis!" Jan growled as he swatted at his sisters' hand. Bella crossed her arms and looked away. "You could have said please, you jerk."

Jans Eyebrow twitched a he left the room. "Well sorry!"

When the Dutchman made it to the hallway outside the empty office room. Aran sat on the floor with her knees to her chest while Ardal stood on the other side of the door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, yelling could be heard inside the room.

Jan peaked through the crack on the door, the three nations stood in a triangle. Arthur and Alis were yelling, actually Arthur was doing most of the yelling, Allen stood frowning with his arms crossed, making an occasionally remark towards his younger brother.

Jan pulled away and looked at the Irish girl sitting on the floor. "I don't get it, why is England so pissed, don't you guys hate him?"

Aran lifted her head slightly and quoted her older brothers words. "_Pregnant, and before marriage too! Is this how you honor our mother? By bearing a bastard child?" _she scowled at The door and continued _"You know the twins look at you and Allen as role models since I can't be there, you can't just go out and do these kind of things!"_

"Mother?" Jan hesitated before asking.

"Our mother, Mamma Celtic she was the Celtic British Isles when we were all still little."

"Then why do you all hate England?"

Aran drew in a breath and looked away. "We all have our reasons... I hate him because I didn't want him sticking his nose in my business and then trying to force the British crown on my people. Other than that I'm just rebellious." The red head looked towards the door.

"Allen hates him because when he was under Arthurs' control he was a total dick and treated him like dirt, and then Queen Elizabeth had to go and decapitate Mary Queen of Scotts, then all that William Wallace shit during the 13th century plays in." Aran pointed at her twin.

"Ardal is the only one out of all of us who can talk to him for more than five minutes without trying to tear his head off and that's on a good day. But he, along with I, still hold a grudge over the potato famine back in 1845, right brother?"

Ardal, still glaring at the floor nodded. "Then there's Alis.

Aran nodded, "Right, then there's Alis." Jan looked down at Aran. "What's her story?"

She leaned her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. "Let me begin by explaining a few things. First, Aliss' and Allens hate of Arthur goes back much farther than Adrals and I, Second, none of us are quite sure of our exact ages but Allen is the oldest by seven maybe eight centuries, then comes Arthur, then Alis not by much. Then Ardal and I.

Third, our names Aran, Ardal, Allen and Alis, those aren't out original names. Arthur made us pick new names when the British Empire was finally formed, we still use our old names but usually when were with each other."

"What are your names then?"

Aran gave a genuine smile. "My name was Palladeus." Ardal looked at her. "It still is sister."

Aran closed her eyes. "I know brother, Niall... Allens' name is Alba, and Aliss' name is Gwynedd, I remember because Mamma said she named her after one of the first welsh kingdoms. Now that every thing all settled we can begin the story. I was still a small child when Aliss' epic took place so the beginning might be a bit dodgy."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Note: Scotland (18), England(16) and Wales (14) are all physically teenagers _

_The four siblings stood around the table where a blood stained flag lay in tatters._

"_D__eartháir__?"_ _Niall began. _

"_Leave"_

"_Cad atá cearr__-" Palladeus tried asking._

"_Palladeus, Niall, leave. I need to speak with Alba alone." The two children nodded and silently left the room._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_I don't get it, why is she being so difficult, her and that damn __Llywelyn! Things are becoming out of hand!"_

"_Brother" Alba consoled in a thick Scottish accent "I understand your plight, but she is angry and scared." The younger snorted. "Scared, last time I saw her she bore war paint and a blood stained sword."_

"_Gwynedd has caused stress on my part as well but, she's defending her land and people."_

"_None the less, I know what I must do to bring sister to her knees."_

"_My brother, what are you-"_

"_Brother you are an expert strategist are you not?"_

"_You should know this by now Brother."_

"_Alba if troops were patrolling this route, where do you think the best course of ambush would be?" Arthur asked as he replaced the tarnished flag with a large map marked with traveling routes_

_The Scotsman sighed and dragged his finger along the worn paper, "The route they would most likely take would be through here." He pointed to another section. "You could post Archers here, and here, and then set a small to medium battalion a few meters inside the tree line here. Arthur what are you planning?"_

_The younger turned towards the window and looked out into the winter night and gave no response._

_The red head turned away from the table but kept his eyes locked on his brother. "Arthur, I'm leaving now, and I'm taking the twins with me as well, I don't want any part with what you are planning."_

"_If that is what you wish, then so be it, Alba."_

_Alba turned to leave "__Ata o irmán próxima vez que pouco, Albion."_

"_It's England now." The other snapped._

_Alba gave his younger brother one last look before leaving the room, the candles in the chamer cast glitters of light across the amored body of his english sibling. A stanger would have said he looked almost angel like, but in Albas' eyes he saw something diffrent... _

_Are you still there my brother? He thought as he exited the room._

"_Alba, cad a tharla?__" Palladeus asked as the elder sibling dressed her in her traveling cloak._

"_An bhfuil Arthur dul chun Gwynedd?__" Nialls questioned._

"_Tá tú an dá fós óg a bheith buartha na nithe sin a__." Alba replied to the two in Irish as they boarded the carriage._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_Arthur do you see the patrol group?" Edward the first of England stood beside him, the blond nodded. "yes, i do"_

_The troops stood in a group, a few yards a head of the group were around a dozen people on hoarse back, the two in the front stood out. One was Prince Llyweln, the other was his dear sister Gwynedd. He raised his hand and gave the signal._

_Arthur hesitated, he almost pittied them, they didn't stand a chance. The soliders bore the most basic of armor, His sister, good lord she was dressed in a commoners dress with a slit up the side with trousers underneath, she was almost defenseless, execpt for the armored metal corset bound to her torso and the sword belted to her hip. Her Extremly long hair drapped around her like a sandy blond veil._

_These troops were hopless. _

_It had begun..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_Gwynedd, ydych wedi bod braidd yn dawel." The prince commented_

"_Yr wyf yn teimlo rhywbeth, yn y coed." She replied_

_The two looked towards the sky, it had begun pouring down rain, adding to the bitter chill of the winter air. _

_All of a sudden a pain filled cry echoed in the air. The welsh girls' head snapped around and watched as a troop with an arrow in his chest fell to the ground._

"_Rydym yn dan ymosodiad!" The welsh prince shouted, his boots kicking into the thieghs of the hoarse spuring it forward, he raised his sheild as the aunslaught of arrows rained upon the troops._

"_Amddiffyn ein mamwlad!" Gwynedd shreiked as she pulled her sword from her belt and followed the other off the path._

_Edward laughed as the troops were slaughtered by the swords of the English soldiers. "Like clay in our hands." Arthur laughed in agreement._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Almost all the troops on foot were dead; they lucky ones were being finished off by the archers, Arthur and Edward the first were tracking what was left of the prince, Gwynedd and the cavalry._

_It was after night fall and still raining over the snow covered forest when an English archer jumped onto the wooded path, "what is it boy?" the archer pulled away a bush leading onto another path. "We found them sir." The Nation grinned as he spurred his horse down the path._

_The path lead to a clearing, just as he expected, Llywelyns ' hoarse lie dead on the other side other clearing with six or seven arrows embedded in its chest. Four or five archers stood on the perimeter of the clearing, bows ready pointing towards the pair in center._

_The last welsh prince lay in a slouched kneeling position, holding his upper stomach which pulsed blood with every heart beat._ _Gwynedd with one arm cradled his head against her chest while the other held him up by the armpit, her face covered in dirt and dried blood and tears, her green eyes darting around the area then locking on her armor clad brother. Arthur smirked "Hello, Llywelyn, Gwynedd"_

"_Pam?" she cried_

_One of the fallen Princes hands left the open wound and reached up and wiped the blood from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Gadewch i mi siarad"_

_She opend her mouth to obejuct but held her tounge. The wounded male then turned to Arthur._

"_You must be England" he asked in semi-understandable English._

_The Blond nodded and drew his sword, examining the iron blade. "Your end could have been different, but you chose to die, in the snow and rain shivering, by the hands of a blade." Arthur looked at the Prince. "Please tell me again why that is?"_

_Llywelyn swallowed. __"__I could not abandon my people. As I told your king, my ancestors have protected them since the days of Kamber, son of Brutus," a trail of blood began to dribble from the corner of his mouth, "I am sure you can understand such a thing, England."_

"_I see" Arthur looked at his sister. "Gwynedd, detach yourself from this man, he has chosen his fate."_

_It took her a few seconds to mentally translate what her brother had said before her eyes widened in shock. "__Na, dim dim dim os gwelwch yn dda duw na!" she looked down at the prince "os gwelwch yn dda na! ni allant eich lladd!"_

_England gave an angry sigh and signaled his men to move forward. Two of the men pulled the welsh girl away from the dying prince, and the other two pulled the male to his feet as the blond stepped forward and readied his sword._

"_Peidiwch â ladd ef os gwelwch yn dda!" she sobbed_

_He swung forward and a second later the was a sickening thud._

_Wales crumpled to the ground, he body going limp. England slipped the swond back into it sheath, he waled over to his fallen sister and crouched dpwn net to her. "Sister are you alright?" he asked, his voice dripping wiht false worry._

"_'n annhymerus' eich lladd!"_

_With lightning speed her arm whipped out from under her. A small dagger in her hand. As England pulled away the dagger put a cut on his cheek. Wales body was in cripling pain as she was tacking and pressed into submission as her brother punched her, she fell to the ground and the abuse continued as an armor clad foot kicker her in the side. _

_Her leader was dead_

_Her land was claimer by her english brother_

_She amry was no more_

"_Take the head of our fallen prince and put it in a cask of brnady, were taking it home with us."_

_She fell into blackness..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_When she awoke she was in a her bed._

_No this wasn't her bed, this bed was to big, to soft. Her body, her body was on fire. She jumped as something cold was pressed against her face, a hand, soft. "lle ydw i'n"_

"_You are in my bed in my castle." His hand pulled away from her face and he pressed a cup to her lips, she sipped the water egarly, when the cup was empty he set it on the bedside table. "You missed it, we had a grand celebration of your land becoming part of the british emipire. The head of your prince is handing from the london tower, quite the sight."_

"_brother..." she began in horrid english._

"_you can actually speak proper english?"_

_A frail hand reached up and grabbed his color and yanked his down until he was less then an few inches from her flushed face._

"_Brother, if it is the last hing I ever do I swear to god that I will end your life." _

_She growled as her other hand reached over blindly grabbing until her sore fingers found a blade. Yes, it was her dagger! Her fingers wrapped around the hilt and she pulled her arm back, England moved away missing the blade by inches._

_Arthur moved back towards her grabbing her wrist making her drop the dagger onto the blanket, Gwynedd cried out in pain._

_Arthur pulled the blankets away from on top of her as he grabbed the knife wiht the other hand._

_The female nation quikly relized her old clother had been replaced by a white night gown, most of ehr body covered in Bandages._

"_Its seems, I still have yet to fully break you. You will soon lean not to trifle me!" the dagger cut from the top of her gown all the way to the bottom, Gwynedd relized what was about to become of her. "Mewn"_

"_Yes" Arthur replied as he straddled her tiny waist and began to undo the buttons of his shirt._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"I didn't really understand everything what was going to then but to end this extremely long story, during the time where our brother was capturing us into the British Empire and a few centuries following. Wales was like of like Arthurs Sex slave slash bitch." Palladeus turned to Jan. "satisfied?"

"Shocked"

"I was expecting that."

-SLAP-

Niall pushed himself off the wall. "Gwynedd!"

The three nations outside the door opened it and quickly entered the room. Gwynedd was slouched slightly holding her check. An Arthur hand was raised as if he had just smacked her, shock and horror written in his eyes. "Sister I-"

"Leave Arthur"

The brit looked defeated and sad as we walked past Jan and the twins exiting the room.

Alba put a hand on her shoulder. "Sister?"

Wales began to wobble slightly and then collapsed onto the floor.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**translations**

"**D****eartháir****?" –Brother? - Irish**

"**Cad atá cearr**_**-" **_**what's wrong? – Irish**

"_**Ata o irmán próxima vez que pouco, Albion."-**_**"Until next time little brother, Albion." – Galician( Scottish)**

**Note: before England, the area that would be known as England was known as Albion, so Albion is both Arthur and England's old name.**

"**Alba, cad a tharla?****" -****"Alba, what happened?" – Irish**

"_**An bhfuil Arthur dul chun Gwynedd?**__**" - **_**"Is Arthur going to see Gwynedd?" - Irish**

"_**Tá tú an dá fós óg a bheith buartha na nithe sin." **_**- "You're both still too young worry of these things." – Irish**

"_**Gwynedd, ydych wedi bod braidd yn dawel." - **__**"Gwynedd, you have been rather quiet." – welsh**_

"_**Yr wyf yn teimlo rhywbeth, yn y coed." - **_"_**I felt something in the trees."**__** – welsh**_

"_**Rydym yn dan ymosodiad!" - "We're under attack!" – welsh**_

"_**Amddiffyn ein mamwlad!" - "Protect our homeland!" – welsh**_

"_**Pam?" – "why? – welsh**_

_**Gadewch i mi siarad – please, let me speak – welsh**_

**Na, dim dim dim os gwelwch yn dda duw na! - No, no no no please god no! - welsh**

_**os gwelwch yn dda na! ni allant eich lladd! - please no! they can't kill you! – welsh**_

_**"Peidiwch â ladd ef os gwelwch yn dda!" - "Don't Kill him please!"**_

_**'n annhymerus' eich lladd – I'll kill you! - welsh**_

_**lle ydw i'n - where am i? – welsh**_

"_**mewn" – no – welsh **_

_**Historical notes:**_

_**In 1282 the English took the kingdom of Gwynedd, the last of the Welsh land not under English control. To this day Wales is known as England's first colony. Llywelyn the Last was indeed offered a substantial estate in England if he gave up his lands to the English. He refused using the exact words above. It is recorded that he was invited to speak with the English generals before the battle when the English army attacked. Llywelyn was then either cut down by a single horseman or separated from his army and killed later. His head was brought to London and after being taken down from the pillory was displayed on the gate of the Tower of London for fifteen years.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**This is the longest chapter I have ever written I think! I just couldn't stop writing I was having so much fun with this. Please Fav and review and fan art is appreciated!**_

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary


	8. You've done enough

**_Here is the next chapter._**

**_I would like to thanks you all for all the views and faves, alerts and reviews. They keep me going every time I get on Microsoft word. They keep me going and writing._**

**_Fan art is highly appreciated, please and you will get a shout out!_**

**_There are announcements and translation notes at the end of the chapter; they are import and so you better read them!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own hetalia. _**

**_there is some thing wrong wiht the word font_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Recap_

_The brit looked defeated and sad as we walked past Jan and the twins exiting the room._

_Alba put a hand on her shoulder. "Sister?"_

_Wales began to wobble slightly and then collapsed onto the floor._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

As soon as her body hit the ground, Alba knelt down and swept his sister into his arms. Palladeus rushed toward Alba and picked up her limp wrist in her hands, and looked at her brother, and spoke to him in hushed Irish while Niall pushed him towards the door, "You wait outside while we take care of Gwynedd."

Jan frowned it was almost as if he had said _"you've done enough"_

As he sat outside and listened to the hushed Irish and the occasional footfall, he thought.

_What am I going to do?_

The Dutch man had zero experience when it came to children, hell his childhood was horrible, (Spain). He didn't know the first thing about parenthood, how the hell was he going to help her raise a kid. Another though occurred.

_Am I only helping because it's my kid she's carrying? Jan mentally scoffed, that's ridicules, I wouldn't of had sex with Gwynedd the moment I saw her after her told me she was pregnant… But-_

_"_Jan?"

His train of thought was interrupted as he looked over and saw Palladeus step through the door and close it behind her. He quickly ran over to her. "Is she okay?"

The red head nodded, "she passed out from the sudden overload of stress. You can go home because when she wakes up she's gonna chill at my house"

Hesitated before turned and walking away "Thank you". The red head paused, before going back inside. "It's cool"

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Meanwhile…_

Two heads, one of blond and the other beige, peaked around the corner and watched the two conversed. When Jan turned to leave they ran down the hall and exited the building.

When they knew Jan wouldn't see them their hands locked and fingers intertwined.

The blond looked up at the tall beige haired male. A small smile ghosting over her lips. "Isn't this exciting Vanya, Another baby?"

The other nodded, leaning down and pressing his lips against her forehead in a kiss. "Da, моя снежинка, our little warrior will have a new playmate."

The blond gave a small nod as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Моя снежинка – my snowflake**

**Oh ho ho? Who are these two mystery people, I will say one thing they both made cameo appearances in chapter one if you guess who they are, you will get a shout out in the next chapter!**

**Is Jan starting to question his actions? Will he be a good dad? This will be answered, later on in the story!**

**Announcement – the next chapter and following the chapters will be named!**

**If you listen to music when you read fan fiction I listed to a lot of owl city when I write this fic. While writing this I listened to Rainbow veins and vanilla twilight by owl city I might do an OST for this fic!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	9. What the fuck is going on?

_**Sorry for the long wait my laptop had a virus again.**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own hetalia… now I am sad.**_

_**Holy fucking god has it really been two fucking months since I updated! I am so sorry everyone! I got side tracked in school I was failing in math for a bit, but I'm doing better now and so I got my laptop back YAY!**_

_**No one guessed right on the two mystery people in the last chapter, in fact no one guessed at all. I guess you guys don't love me enough!**_

_**Wales wears a uniform now, her boss though she should since the other nations wear theirs. It's the same as Englands only it's a royal blue instead of green. The other Kirkland's wear the same on Niall and Palladeus are crimson and Albas' is the same as Gwynedds only his has two white belts going in and X direction over his front.**_

_**Wales is about three months now, it's early January.**_

Chibisiam – I'm not quite sure what you mean?

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Wales set the box of Christmas decorations away in the closet of her storage room. She let out a groan from the dull throb in her room. When she reached around she let out another groan as her fingers couldn't quite reach the soreness.

Gwynedd sighed in defeat and looked at the box behind her, That was the last of them, call it odd but she liked to get her Christmas stuff put away as soon as it was over, an absolute fresh start at the new year some would say.

Her hand moved from her back to the side of her neck to scratch it. _Yes, this Christmas was…_ her fingers brushed against the metal on her neck… _nice._

She pulled the sliver pendent out from under her shirt and let the metal rest on top of her uniform.

Yes, this Christmas was nice.

The snow had caused some early trouble in her travel plans but with a few strings pulled and a few arms twisted here and there but she was able to get a flight out of Cardiff and spent a quiet Christmas Eve and day in Amsterdam with Jan watching black and white Dutch Christmas movies, eating nothing but an endless supply of honeyed ham.

Jan had gotten her the necklace she had been wearing. It was a clear crystal ball a bit smaller then a ping pong ball and it had two silver bands wrapping around it like a spiral and intertwining at the bottom. It was pretty old and he claimed it had been "laying around with no real use, and it suited her"

She giggled lightly as she remembered the blush painting his face and how he had mumbled it and looked away as he shoved the box in her direction, honesty, that man could be so tsundere sometimes.

The hand drifted down the front of her blue uniform and it stopped to lie over her stomach, a little bump had appeared. The mid section of her uniform was getting a bit snug; she'd have to get a new one when she got farther along-

_BAM BAM!_

She heard Pete start barking and run to the door. (Remember she has a dog) Gwynedd paused, _that's odd _she thought as she exited the storage room and made her way to the door, _Jans' not supposed to be here until next week?_

"Jan? - AH!"

"Quick grab her!"

"Momma, I'm thirsty"

"Ve~ we should do this at the olive garden, I saw they're having a pasta dinner special!"

"Hush sweetie and let Mommy finish repressing Miss Wales, Feli, find a coat its cold outside"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_They're mocking me, I can tell._

Jan stared at the rows of books in front of them in irritation.

Woman's guide to pregnancy? _No_

The modern girls guide to motherhood? _Negative_

Maybe baby? _What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

He bit the inside if his cheek, itching for a cigarette, The Dutchman sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose. _If only they had an 'I got a girl knocked up and now I'm gonna help her' book, this would make things a lot easier!_

"Are you okay?"

Jan jumped in surprise and looked to his left. The woman who gained his attention gave a nervous smile. "You look lost" Jan nodded and looked back at the pregnancy books. "There are so many of them"

"Pregnancy books?"

"Yep"

The woman reached up and grabbed a book off the top shelf and handed it to him. "My husband got this, it helped him a lot" Jan looked at the book in his hand.

_Mans guide to a pregnant chick._

He turned back to the woman and gave a half smile. "Umm, Thanks?"

She beamed at him before walking away. "You're welcome and good luck."

Jan walked in the opposite direction and set the book on the counter; the woman scanned it and put it in the bag. "You and your wives first?" Jan scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not married"

"Girlfriend?"

"I guess you can call her that."

She looked at him confused and handed him a plastic bag with the book in it, and Jan left.

A few blocks away from the bookstore he slipped the end of the cigarette past his lips, after lighting it her sucking a breath of tobacco and blew it towards the sky. He looked back towards the ground and sucked in another mouthful of smoke.

A pair of brown boot walked by and stopped in front of him. He looked up and the cancer stick almost fell from his mouth. "Russia? What the hell are you doing here?"

Ivan smiled, his pipe swinging in his hand. "Kidnapping you~"

"Wha-?"

The Russian nation turned away and waved his pipe around in the air. "I found him! ~"

Out of nowhere Germany, Iceland and Austria ran out of nowhere, grabbed him by the arms and began running dragging him behind them.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Again I am so sorry for the late update!**


	10. Moral support

**Ok, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait, shit came up and there's a lot of stuff I'm dealing with right now but I'm trying as hard as I can.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own hetalia**

**Antarctica – Allison **

**North pole - Hail **

**Zaphodiop – why thank you!**

**Lost in my Saphire Eyes – nobody can stop the Ivan!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Wales looked around the hotel room at the other occupants in confusion.

"So wait let me get this strait, you guys are all moms too?"

"Well ya…"

"Didn't you know we become pregnant?"

Gwynedd sighed "No… I never gave it much thought." She looked around the room once more.

Hungary sat on the bed beside her with her hands folded on her lap politely. She looked over at the couch where Antarctica and North Pole sat.

She never really talked with Allison that much, she was Alfred's' younger sister. Allison was short, no really she stood at Latvia's height, and soft spoken. Long wavy blond hair and she dressed like that one nation who lived above America. A calm expression was painted over her pale face. She was with Russia most of the time, she could never figure out why, but now she knew by the small violet eyed child drawing in a notebook on the coffee table.

Hail was very quiet always kept to herself, she was Iceland's twin. Long strait silver hair and blue eyes. She was dressed like her brother, and the silver haired blue eyed baby on her lap was fidgeting silently.

She looked over to where Italy and China stood against the wall. "So I take it, the mothers couldn't make it?"

Feliciano blinked "Ve~ what do you mean? We are the mothers."

"…"

"Wait what?"

"Male nations can bear children as well aru."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jan took another drink of his beer. "So… you guys are here for moral support or some shit like that?"

"Da, something like that." Russia sipped calmly at his vodka beside him.

The Dutchman pointed at Germany and Austria. "I can imagine the prick having kids what from all the times he's got hitched back in the day, but you Ludwig? Now that's just scary."

The blond scowled at him while the Austrian nation huffed and looked away. Jan leaned over the bar and looked at Iceland who sat beside Austria eating a bowl of licorice wheel. "What about Iceland, what the fuck is he doing here."

The silver haired nation looked up and him as his puffin squawked. "The same reason as everyone else, I'm a father."

A blond eyebrow arched "And this is coming from the socially awkward outcast of a nation who's scared of taking his clothes off in front of others?"

"That's a legitimate fear." He replied

Jan waved him off. "You're just too easy." He turned back to Russia "And who in their right mind had the balls to bear your children other than your sister."

A vein twitched on the Slavic nation as he set his vodka down and he reached into his pocket and pulled out photo and handed it to the to the other.

Russia stood beside a much shorter female and in the females' arms was a small child looking around the age of four, the three of them all sporting short layered bowl cuts and skinny jeans as well as skater sneakers. He flipped over the photo to read the words scribbled on the back. _Halloween at Alfred's._

"Allison thought it would be funny if we all dressed up as Justin Beiber." Ivan commented as Jan gave him back the photo.

The Dutchman smirked. "So that's why Antarctica always hangs around you. I thought you were black mailing her or something." Ivan giggled and took another sip of his drink.

Germany set his beer down and pulled a battered looking notebook out from inside his coat and slid down the bar and Jan picked it up. "What's this, its smells like dirt?"

"A few pages in that book are almost as old as dirt." Austria sniffed

The Dutchman scowled "Ya but what is it?"

"It's a manual a few of us have put together over the years." Iceland replied.

Jan gave the other a skeptical look. "Can't you just go but one of these from Barnes and nobles or something?"

Ludwig took another sip of his beer. "Yes, but the gestation time, hormones amongst other things for nations are different from the humans." Jan picked it up and put the crinkly old book away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry for the late update, I had a writer's block and it was terrible! I'll try to update soon, I promise!**


End file.
